


Queen and Shark

by Vesperchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sakura, F/M, Fantasy, Female-Centric, King and her lionheart, Smut, Tribal Queen AU, but if you squint you can see it, he's so loyal to her, smut mondays, there's not really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperchan/pseuds/Vesperchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since she conquered the world and the queen of it all wants to have a chat with one of her war generals. Never mind that her conversation is played out with hands in place of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen and Shark

She was tired of perfect, pampered boys and girls pawing at her with mewing eyes and soft, scarless fingers. For as fine as they were, she was rough and unpolished. It made her want someone just as calloused and she knew she wouldn’t find that with the pretty people of her harem.

Of her war band, he was likely the strongest, tied closely with only Zabuza in terms of skill and physical build. What set Kisame at the apex of her war band was his endurance. He could fight for hours longer than any other skilled fighter on the battlefield, and hold his own against dozens of enemies at once. He was invaluable to her, and one of her closest friends.

She slipped into his room and latched the door behind her. He only looked up when he heard the lock slide into place.

“Secrecy?” he asked, frowning at her form.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. “Of a sort.” She crossed the room to stand in front of where he sat, close enough to reach out and touch him. “I’m about to do something terrible to you.”

She saw the confusion in his face, and then his eyes were roaming, searching her body for signs of distress and finding them. She knew what he saw, the shake to her hands, the paleness of her skin, the flush of her cheeks, and dilation of her pupils.

“Poison!” he shot up, ready to rush her off to the nearest healer with his own two arms, but she caught him and forced him back down with her monstrous strength.

“No, not poison, but they did give me something.” Sakura shut her eyes and tried to think. The name of the drug was one she couldn’t properly remember. “It was a stimulant. They called it an _aphrodisiac_.”

She opened her eyes and saw the look on his face and knew the word meant something to him. Kisame knew what was happening to her. He swallowed, suddenly in a precarious position. When he spoke, he didn’t meet her eyes. “You’re not filtering it out. Can you not do that?”

“I came to you for a reason, and that wasn’t it,” Sakura bit out. Her hands shook and she fought to still them at her sides. She shut her eyes again and tried to repeat the words without the harsh edges. When she spoke, her voice was softer. “I came here for _you_.”

He swallowed and she saw the way his hands began to shake. “I’m not…I’m not a part of the…I’m not one of _them_.” The last of his words came out as a whisper.

“Which is why I came here. You’re not one of them, you’re not a stranger. You’re…you’re more important than that. You’re someone I trust.” Sakura reached out and touched the top of his hand, where he gripped his knees. He didn’t flinch, but instead stilled completely upon contact. “I wanted _you_. Will you have me?”

She would never take a man or woman she didn’t know into her arms to hold and know. A bond with a complete stranger was something she couldn’t understand. She needed to trust the other person, she needed to know them well enough to be willing to fall into mystery with them and there was really no one she knew better than Kisame. A part of her loved him and maybe she didn’t think in terms of sex like others, but to her, his friendship would always be valued the most.

Kisame kissed the inside of her wrist. “I swore myself to you that day,” he breathed into her skin, sending shivers through all her nerve endings. “I swore in both body and soul, what I am is yours to take and break and cherish as you see fit.”

“I don’t mean as your queen.”

“I didn’t promise myself to any queen.” He looked up from under his brow and his eyes were black shards of night staring straight through her. She was a butterfly with a pin skewered straight through her body on the wall. There was no running away from that stare. “I promised myself to _you_ , regardless of what you later became.”

Sakura swallowed and bowed her head, feeling another wave of heat roll through her body. She wondered if that was because of the drink or because of the way his stare made her feel so small. Either way, she didn’t want to question it anymore. She wanted to touch him now.

She doesn’t start with a kiss on the lips, the kiss shared too commonly, but instead bends down to suckle the underside of his jaw and trace her lips down the side of his neck where she knows he is sensitive. She wastes no time exploiting his weaknesses. She wasn’t queen of the world for nothing.  

Kisame buckles in the chair, melting under her lips and gasping at her touch. He grabs for her, and she steadies herself with her hands on his arms, thumbs kneading circles into the skin of his biceps. Leaning forward, she positions one knee between his legs and pushes them apart. Kisame gasps for air like he’s drowning.

Her heartbeat is everywhere as he grips her. He had been a mewling pup under her hands, but he wasn’t her best warrior for nothing. He remembers enough to steady himself with one hand on her hips, digging into bone, while the other wanders upwards under her cloth tunic.

He moves his head to catch her lips and keeps her there. Like a pincer attach, he’s taken her on both fronts, his hand on her chest and his mouth over hers. He finds the nub of her left breast and the callouses of his fingers are there, stroking and  teasing. It’s enough to make her gasp into his mouth and she’s lost to him. Kisame wastes no time seizing the advance.

He’s her best warrior for a reason.

He pulls her onto his lap and she’s grateful. Her legs were jelly and she doesn’t know how much longer they would have lasted if he kept humbling her like that. She fits across his laps, her legs on either side of his hips and she’s close enough to feel what the cloth of his trousers holds back. She quivers at the prospect, already feeling her body beginning to moisten.

His mouth slides down and she tries to breath enough to keep from drowning as his lips make a trail down her neck, under her collarbone, where they latch on and suck with fondness. She will be marked by him.

Kisame pulls away only long enough to growl and tear away the tunic that keeps him from the rest of her. He isn’t gentle and the cloth becomes shreds. The sound makes her shiver, and she leans back down to him, kissing as best she can. Secretly, she hates how much better he is at this than her, but there is too much fire in her belly for her to recognize the anger in the moment.

“-Nothing as sweet,” she hears him mummer into the skin of her breast. He’s whispering sweet things into her flesh before his mouth moves south. He’s dangerously close to her right breast with his teeth when the feeling returns to her legs. It’s enough for her to make an effort to regain her own momentum.

Sakura slides backwards just enough to move her hand downwards between them and the moment she finds his length she knows he is caught like a fish on a hook. Now he’s the one with a pitched breath, struggling to breath and keep his heart beating at a rate that won’t tear his chest open. She uses her thighs to push her body back, giving her hand enough room to do something wicked.

Kisame moans low, head falling against her bare breast but she doesn’t leave him any time to catch himself before she’s back to stroking him. At first she’s slow, and she wonders if it’s painful by the looks that cross his face, but when he begins to regain his composure she worries for a different reason. She traces the edges of his balls with one finger before pumping the rest of his cock, faster, with a bit more effort. It’s enough to keep him gasping and she’s elated at the feeling he inspires within her. The sounds he makes as he bites his bottom lip and pitches forward on each stroke make her feel light and heavy all at once. His hips rock in time to her motions and he’s whispering her name into her skin.

“Sakura!” he grabs her and falls back in the chair with terrible posture in an effort to give his hips more trusting space. It’s not a large chair, but it was large enough for Kisame to sit comfortably in with no arm rests to obscure him or his lover.

Sakura’s able to stand so she does, and with one free hand she pull apart his trousers, hoping to give her more room to move. Her efforts falter for the briefest of moments, but that’s all Kisame needs. He’s in control of himself again and he’s grabbing her around the waist, lifting her up and carrying her the extra five feet to his bed where he drops her and tosses aside his things. She can see her efforts were no poor thing. He’s hard enough for his cock to stand firm and throbbing between his legs.

He shakes his head once, face flushed. Between pants he mutters something about, ‘not the right time,’ but she couldn’t quite make it out.

Sakura tried to sit up but he pushes her into a reclining pose against his pillows and then grabs her trousers. They’re easier to pull off than his and she doesn’t hear where they land.

Sakura shifts, anticipating contact, but Kisame is caught for a moment, drinking in the sight of her. She’s bare for him, with nothing but her tattoos to color her flesh. When she breaths, the bird across her ribcage lifts its wings, but only slightly. There are other markings too, scars that he was there to witness.

“ _Gorgeous_ ,” he whispers.

More heat rolls through Sakura and she remembers why it had to be Kisame. Who else already knew the constellation of scars across her body? He had been there for nearly half of them, and had helped save her from a dozen more. Of her tattoos, he had more than enough himself, and more than one in honor of her. There was her family crest, the unbroken circle on the side of his thigh where few would ever see. On his arms, amidst the murals of sea creatures and waves were flowers for her, more than just her namesake, and birds in honor of her war hawks.

She’s seen his tattoos before, but she knows there are a few of her own that he is seeing for the first time, like the one on the inside of her thigh with the bee caught in a thick, blooming peony. There’s a band around her opposite thigh and he traces it, reverently, first with his fingers, and then with his tongue.

“We will never be unbroken,” he whispers into her flesh.

It’s the words she was raised on, bred on, stood on. They were the words of her people from generations past. It meant that no matter their condition, her people were of a spirit that would never be shackled or broken or diminished. It was at the core of her soul and when Kisame spoke those words she felt fire roll again in her belly. He kissed her again and the fire roared.

Her hand wove her fingers into his hair, catching on the short strands and curling into them. With her nails against his scalp she scratched and he growled low, shivering in delight.  

Sakura catches herself smirking, pleased at his reaction, but her expression changes dramatically when she feels his hand move from her hip to her folds, touching her where the fire was worst. In barely a movement, a shifting of his fingers, Sakura is nearly defeated, bucking into him. He rubs into her clit, varying the movements and she’s shivering.

Sakura throws her head back, screwing her eyes shut as something builds inside of her, tensing. It only grows worse with a shuddering realization as one of his fingers slips _inside_ of her and moves. He holds one of her legs down to keep it from kicking as her hips turn up to meet his explorations again and again. She feels no better than an animal but then he adds another finger, pressing into her walls and she doesn’t care.

“You-“ Sakura chokes on her own words as she feels her innermost parts grow tense and tenser. Two of his fingers are inside of her but then his thumb was back on her clit and rubbing. It’s too much for her to speak through and she doubts she’s even breathing as he moves.

The spring inside her winds tightly, and then, when she thinks  there is no way she could ever be more captivated, she’s set into an exploding mess as stars burst behind her eyes and waves of heat and pleasure take over her body. Sakura screams. She sees things behind her eyes, galaxies and poppies blooming in the soil between stars, and she knows what has happened. She knows what Kisame has done to her.  

“Better?” he asks with a devious smile as he pushes up to loom over her.

Sakura groans and he laughs, reaching down to kiss her neck. He pulls away and she reaches for him, wanting him to stay close to her. With an amused chuckle he lowers himself alongside her and pulls her close. She can feel his arousal and moves to it, but he laughs again and holds her hand.

“Shhh, we have all night, let me spoil you,” he whispers before holding her close to his chest and burying his face in her hair.

She hears him kiss her skull even as the weakness pulls her into a doze. When she wakes up, she intends to finish what she started. How terrible of her to engage an opponent and end being the only one thoroughly obliterated in the best possible way. No, she was not the warrior queen for nothing. He would have his moment of peace, but it would not be long lived, not if she had anything to say about it.

Sakura kisses his chest, but lays her head down atop his arm and lets the world go dim.


End file.
